


No One is Alone

by StopRose2k18



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Cuddling, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Protective Keith (Voltron), Sad, Sad Lance (Voltron), Sort Of, fixing bullshit, klance, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 07:52:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StopRose2k18/pseuds/StopRose2k18
Summary: Remember when Lance basically died? Well I sure do.Lance and Keith have a heart to heart, Lance rants, and Keith is pissed.(Could be seen as platonic or romantic)





	No One is Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Otherwise know as the show has yet to acknowledge Lance basically dying so I will. 
> 
> First fic, so it’s probably vv bad rip

Ever since the castle of lions was destroyed, Voltron and the others were forced to set up camp every once and awhile. The current planet they are on reminds Keith heavily of Earth. They set up camp on the edge of a large forest.

As the sun set, they were all seated around the fire off in their different groups. Allura, Coran, Krolia, Shiro, And him talked about Voltron business. While Hunk and Pidge were telling Romelle about earth. 

Keith did a double take on the groups, realizing Lance was not involved in either. Excusing himself, Keith went off in search of him. 

Walking towards the red lion, Keith could just see Lance leaning against the back of red. He was wrapped in a blanket he got from one of the many planets they have visited in their time in space. Lance did not notice Keith approaching, all of his focus on the landscape of the desert in front of them. 

Keith cleared his throat in attempt not to startle the other boy. Lance looks over the Keith and smiled. “So you’re two years older than the last time we saw you, huh.” 

“Uh yeah, I guess so.” It was still hard for Keith to wrap his head around how they had experienced time differently. 

“I can’t believe you went two years without seeing this face? How did you not go crazy?” Lance joked. He patted the ground next to him, inviting Keith to join. 

“It was easier than you’d expect,” Keith said with a laugh. They say in silence for a bit, enjoying the others company.

“You know,” Lance started, “even though it wasn’t two years for us, it still was too long without seeing you. We missed you. I missed you.” Lance glanced over and gave Keith an encouraging smile. 

“I missed you too lance. After seeing the same people in space for so long, not seeing you all for two years was strange.” Keith was grateful for the time he got with his mother and for the acquisition of his space wolf, but he missed the family he created within Voltron. 

But ever since returning, he has noticed something off about Lance. He wasn’t as happy as before. He didn’t make as many jokes. And while people do grow up and change, changes this drastic and within a such a short amount of time did not happen naturally. “I came over here for a reason. Why aren’t you with the rest of the group?” 

“I knew you were going to ask that. It might not have been two year, but a lot has changed since you left.” Lance sighed, bringing the blanket in closer. “Everyone’s got their thing, ya know? And all of your things are important. Pidge is the hacker, hunks the Engineer, Allura is the diplomat. But Outside of sharpshooting, I’ve got nothing. I’m just glad I have something that makes me useful of this team.” 

“Lance, I thought we went over this before. You are important to the team. All of these roles you are assigning everyone, they don’t matter.”

“You know, you’re the only one who seems to think that.” Lance scoffed. 

“What do you mean?” Keith asked, concern lacing his voice.

Lance turns toward Keith with an annoyed expression on his face. “You have to have noticed it, they all have their own dynamics. The longer we stay out here, the less fun we have. I know we are in a war, but we can’t be serious all of the time. Their interactions are always saving the universe oriented. Pidge and Hunk are busy with tech stuff, and Allura and the rest are all busy with Voltron behind the scenes stuff. I’m not good at either, so I’m pushed to the side. They don’t think I’m good enough or I’m too much of a ‘goofball’ for the serious work.”

Keith listened intently to his friend rant about what had- no, was happening to him. 

“A couple of weeks ago we played a game. It was the first time in a while we did anything of the sorts all together.” 

Keith sighed, “Lance, how they are treating you isn’t right, but it’s a war. They are incredibly stressed. And while that doesn’t excuse them treating you poorly, they still care about you.” 

“You know, that’s what I thought for a while too.” Lance shrunk his shoulders in, wiping the beginnings of a tear from his eye. 

“Lance? What?” Keith put his hand on lances shoulder in support. 

Locking eyes with Keith lance began, “do you know what happened at the Omega Shield? Did Allura tell you?” 

“Yeah, Voltron fixed the shield in time to protect the planet from a radiation belt. That Hunk was one of the biggest help of that mission. Why?” 

“Then you don’t know what happened. Not surprising?” Lance laughed. 

“Lance, what happened on the mission? If something happened, why wasn’t Allura informed.” 

“Keith, Allura was there. Allura was the one who saved me.” Lance glanced away from Keith to the horizon. 

Keith’s eyes grew. “You were in danger? Were you hurt?” 

Lance half laughed half sobbed, and looked back at him. “The plate we fixed exploded, Allura was going to be hit, but I pushed blue out of the way. I was caught in the explosion instead. It hurt so, so bad. I… Keith. I died.”

What.

Keith’s brain stopped. Lance died. No, he was here right now, wasn’t he. They had been talking, he flew the red lion. He was alive. “But…” Keith sputtered out.

“I’m not sure how, but Allura brought me back. But if she wasn’t there…” lance trailed off. 

Keith grew angry, “Why was I not informed of this? Do they all know?”

“Ya know Keith,” Lance said, “I don’t know if anyone but you, me, and Allura know. No one seemed concerned when we go back to the castle. I felt fine, so I didn’t bring it up.” Lance shrugged. 

Keith was fuming. “This is unacceptable! Shiro died and got so much support from everyone. From Allura! And you don’t get anything!”

“That’s because Shiro is Shiro. He’s been through so much, and spent so much time not alive! He’s not really in his own body anymore! He deserves the support. He needs it more than me.” Lance said. 

“No. Don’t start with that. We are going to go and confront Allura, confront the rest of them. You shouldn’t have to go through this alone!”

“And I’m not, now. You’re here right?”

“Yeah… I am. I’ll be with you, but we have to tell the others. They have to know!” Keith starts to stand up. “And I’ll make sure that Allura knows that this isn’t something she should have have taken so light-“ Lance grabs Keith hand, looking up at Keith with tear filled eyes.

“Not-not now Keith. Can we just stay here a bit?”

Keith sighed. “Yes. absolutely.” He grabs the blanket that fell off of Lance’s shoulders and wrapped it around the both of them.

They sit there like that for a bit. Enjoying eachothers company. Keith’s mind wanders to the fact that Lance could have not been here right now. He wouldn’t have been there when he returned. He wouldn’t be going back to Earth with them. Keith already lost so much of his family, the fact that he was so close to losing another was absolutely devastating. 

Keith moved his hand to Lance’s, grasping it tightly. Keeping himself assured that Lance was still there. His hand was warm, and warm means alive. That’s all that mattered. “I’m here Lance. I’ll always be here for you” They sat like that for some time. Both looking out towards the horizon. 

Lance rested his head on Keith’s shoulder. Keith snuggled closer to Lance, making it more comfortable if Lance were to fall asleep. Keith could feel Lance slowly drifting off. To help him get to sleep, he sang. 

“Just remember  
Just remember  
Someone is on your side  
Our side  
Someone else is not  
While we're seeing our side  
Our side  
Maybe we forgot, they are not alone  
No one is alone  
Someone is on your side  
No one is alone”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumber: unoriginal-langst for more of me! 
> 
> Song is “No One is Alone” from Into the Woods  
> https://youtu.be/5xaxP_kErTU


End file.
